From Night to Dawn
by Temptation Sarrow
Summary: A short ff. Hermione and Draco's life is a Night. Now, with Draco's assignment and their being Prefects. How will lives go from Night to Dawn? Ch2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

~From Night to Dawn~  
  
Authoress: Temptation Sarrow  
  
Summary: Romance. Short FF. Hr/Draco. Hermione and Draco's life is a "Night." After, the two become Prefects they get to know one another....how will their lives turn from "Night" to "Dawn"?  
  
Authoress' Jargon: This is my third Fanfic but the only one I have under this name. Erm...I tend to write a good first chapter but continue it with a fairly poor chapter. I hope you are not dissapointed---I may not continue it anyway.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
One does not always find what they have ventured out to search for. They, may encounter the very last thing imaginable. I know this for experience. I was raised as a presentable and well-bred child. I was to do the very best. Top quality. Nothing less.  
  
My surname brought fear amongst many. Father made sure of it. He inflicted fear like no one else. It was his way to feel power. How he longed for it....it was almost unbearable to live with a presence so power hungry.  
  
I am still not quite sure why my mother married him. She was worth more than he could ever be. I knew for a fact that she wanted to marry a merry old bloke from her schooling years. I had discovered that at a young age. She would secretly talk to Magda (my Governess) about this young and handsome schoolboy. I could see her eyes twinkle in merriment everytime she spoke of him.  
  
I did not take much care to the matter. I was a small child who only cared for presents and a joyful time. My mind was not perturbed by thoughts of love and the such. I did not waste my sweet time on harboring those rather silly emotions. I was not even aware of such feelings being of an existance.  
  
I of course was bound to bump into this game we name Love. 'Everyone, does once in their lifetime' ....I remember my cousin Jensily tell me when I spoke of it's foolishness. She was always rather fond of opposing my beliefs.....but I think this time....she spoke with sincerity not competition. I almost came to believe that she was right....because she had come to feel it. Yet, that could not be true....the Capulet's were a family of tradition....they never married with love...their marriages were arranged at their birth.  
  
Very, much like mine.  
  
That horrid Pansy was to be my wife once I came of age. That wretch was to be the one I would live for the rest of my pitiful life. How absolutely grotesque!  
  
Yet, I had to bare it. It was decided upon before our own births. What could I possibly do against it? Nothing. So, I did nothing.  
  
I bit my lips...and went on with life.  
  
Who would of thought this would lead to my bump in the long path of Love? I sure didn't. But it did....and there's no turning back. Than, again....why would I want to?  
  
All, I ever wanted was a person to understand me and be there for me.  
  
And I recieved much more..... a friend.....a companian.......... but most of all........................ A LOVER!  
  
I suppose I should explain my tale. It would put things out more clearly to you. Alright, than....I will begin from the begining of everything.  
  
My name is Draco Malfoy.....and this is my fairytale......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/J: Please review. Flames are excepted...just warn me of it.  
  
" The best way to say something.....is to write it."  
  
--Temptation Sarrow 


	2. Chapter 2

~From Night to Dawn~  
  
Authoress: Temptation Sarrow  
  
"Whatever our creed, we feel that no good deed can by any possibility go unrewarded, nor evil deed unpunished."  
  
-Orison Swett Marden  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
I did not intend in defying Father's request. I never did.....but this one...it was completely absurd! Obeying him would mean I had to seduce that dirty mudblood! I would do anything to please him.....*anything*. I aimed to please.  
  
But, what he wanted me to do was out of the question! The pure idea of me touching that filthy Granger was exceptionally horrid. As, if I had nothing better to do. There, were many things I had planned to do this year.  
  
Many. I'm just not sure exactly what they were...but...I HAVE THINGS! I do have a life besides doing Father's bidding.  
  
The simple thought of me having to spend my whole year aluring Granger towards me is quite disgusting. Out of all the Slytherin house it was I who was chosen to do this. More than one would be all giddy to recieve an asignment from the Dark Lord himself.  
  
But, not I.  
  
Sure, I support the Dark Lords plot to rid the world of mudbloods and mudblood lovers alike. I do. I just don't plan to become one of Voldemort's drones. As, much as I respect Father's noble work of exterminating mudbloods.....I do not desire to be him.  
  
A servant.  
  
A man who spends his life trying to please a power hungry.....man. Lives for nothing else.  
  
*But, is that not what you do? Do Lucius dirty work? Think about it you dolt!*  
  
I do not do his dirty work! I-I-I.....damn.  
  
*See....I was right. Think about what you said. Your Father works for a power hungry man.....why...don't you too?*  
  
Be quiet! Leave me alone. I know what I'm doing.  
  
*Oh. Do you really?*  
  
NO! I mean yes! No....yes....oh look at me! Talking to myself....sometimes I think I'm going insane.  
  
" Oh Draco!"  
  
Shit.  
  
" Your Father told me you were here. I haven't seen you for days! You didn't come with your mother to Verona this summer....don't you want to spend some....er....quality time with me?" Pansy's sickening sweet voice asked.  
  
Draco could almost feel his face burn with anger. Did that girl have anywhere else to go!? Why did she always have to come trying to seduce him into..well.....doing....that.  
  
'' She's like a bitch in heat....I swear.'' Draco grumbled.  
  
" Hmm.....what's that?''  
  
" Nothing at all Pansy." Draco could almost feel Pansy's heavy breathing at the base of his neck.  
  
His hands clenched into fists. If, she were not a girl he would have handled her with heavy blows. Unfortunately, the pug-faced Pansy was a girl. He had been taught to never hit a woman. His Father told him it was of no good.  
  
*Like he doesn't slap my mother around quite a few times....*  
  
" I was wondering if you would like to escort me to Diagon Alley. It would really be a bore without your charming presense."  
  
" Alright. I have some things that need to be baught anyway. Let's go now. I have some buisness to attend to tomorow," said Draco.  
  
Draco walked quickly out the room--trying his best to avoid Pansy...but failing horribly as she raced after him.  
*=-  
  
Hermione Granger walked breathlessly through the large crowd of Diagon Alley. The day had been most dreadful for her. First, the car breaks down in the middle of no where. Second, she ends up walking all the way from Pysmal street to Hartfort--which is plenty of miles away to even bother to count. And, last but not least she ends up tripping on a tabby cat in front of everyone.  
  
This day sucked!  
  
To top things off her parents had been arguing all the way. There non-stop bickering was giving her a painful head ache.  
  
" Oi Hermione!"  
  
Hermione jerked her head quickly. She was almost positive someone had called out to her. Her rich brown eyes searched through the crowd--no one. There was not one witch or wizard that she could recognize.  
  
" I'm right here!"  
  
*Ok. I think I am going insane!*  
  
" What the--!"  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being pushed right into Flourish and Blotts. Her feet lost touch of the ground--causing her to stumble most ungracefully unto the floor.  
  
" Urghh...." Hermione groaned.  
  
Her head throbbed with pain. While, falling she had hit her head against a mohogany bookshelf.  
  
"....this is just not my day!"  
  
" Oh so sorry! I wanted to scare you but Fred pushed me...and well....are you ok?" The familiar voice of Ron Weasley echoed in Hermione's head.  
  
Hermione looked up surprised to see a tall and muscular red head.  
  
" Ron?"  
  
" Yeah that's me! So....you are ok.... right?" His voice was a bit choppy.  
  
Hermione tried to open her mouth and answer--but mysteriously could not do so. Her eyes were focused on the red head. Her mouth was wide open.  
  
*That can't be gangly and skinny Ron!*  
  
" Erm....Hermione.....you ok?" Ron found himself asking for the third time that day.  
  
" Do, I have something on my face?"  
  
A tinge of crimson crept on her already rosy cheeks. Heat was emanating from her face as she realized she had been caught gawking at him.  
  
How embarassing!  
  
Ron offered her a hand and pulled her up. Hermione blushed a little when his hand touched hers.  
  
*What is wrong with me!?*  
  
" I hope I didn't hurt you.....I didn't intend to." Ron said.  
  
" Oh....no.....I'm sure my aching head and spine will recover eventually."  
  
Ron bit his lip nervously.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
Hermione waved her hand brushing away his bouts of forgiveness. Her day had been an absolute wreck. No use saying sorry now.  
  
She turned to look at him. Her knees went weak. Her palms began to sweat all of a sudden.  
  
".....so Harry thought it would be good to meet here today!"  
  
Hermione found herself nodding absently with no idea of what he was saying whatsoever. Her mind was busy contemplating on her unusual "state." What was wrong with her? He was the same freckled boy she had become friends with...*except much more cuter.*  
  
Hermione could feel her face steam with embarassment.  
  
*He's RON for heaven's sake!*  
  
" Mione? Oh Mione.....HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione's thoughts were cut off with Ron's sudden outburst. Her face turned a dark shade of red. Ron was now staring at her with curiosity.  
  
" What is wrong with you today? Have you heard a single word I've said? You seem to be in your own little world recently..am I that boring?"  
  
Hermione was about to respond when her eyes met a blonde figure. It was a boy no older than her. *He seems familiar....where have I seen him before?* She couldn't quite place her finger on it....she was positive she had seen him somewhere else.  
  
But, where?  
  
The boy smirked. He seemed to understand her confusion. His gray eyes flashed with malice. He stood with poise and self-confidence.....it irritated Hermione to no end.  
  
Everything, was coming together now. Blonde hair, common smirk, gray eyes and arrogant pose.....it had to be...there was no one else like him......it was--  
  
" Malfoy." Hermione muttered venomously under her breath.  
  
" What are you staring at mudblood? I know I am devishly handsome and sexy....but there is no need to drool over yourself. Than, again....I wouldn't blame you....Potty and Weasel are rather ugly."  
  
Hermione glared at him furiously. How dare he insult Ron and Harry! They, were more than he could ever be.....in looks definitely a lot more. Hermione averted her eyes towards Ron.  
  
*Definitely in the looks!....*  
  
" You are so full of yourself! You are nothing compared to Harry and Ron! Don't kid yourself into believing your actually worth a glimpse." Hermione retorted, unable to think of a comeback.  
  
Draco scrunched his face up. *How dare she mock me! Me...a MALFOY!* He gave her a an evil look before approaching her. *She shouldn't have gotten me angry.* His hands were trembling.  
  
Hermione during her years at Hogwarts was now able to decipher the human characteristics teens had when angry. And, clearly Malfoy was pissed and ready for some violent comeback.  
  
*Oh shit....what have I gotten myself into?*  
  
But, before, Draco even had a chance to to get close to her, Ron and Harry had ran in between them---ready to beat the bloody pulp out of him. Hermione felt herself relax. She didn't want to even think of what foul things he had summed up to do..much less experience it.  
  
Draco halted his steps at the sight of the two boys. Sure, he had grown quite a lot over the summer ....sure he had become more built and gained more strength--but he was dealing with two very enraged and towering teenage boys.  
  
He knew better than to provoke them. He gave them a deadly glare before dissapearing off into the the massive crowd.  
  
Ron and Harry shrugged, taking a lax pose. They had been ready to get any excuse to knock Malfoy into the other world. Heck! They would have slapped him around with no reason at all!  
  
" Thanks. But, you didn't have to do that....I can take care of myself," said Hermione.  
  
" Sure. Imagine the damage you could cause with one swift knock of a book! Malfoy would be in the hospital wing for weeks!" Harry and Ron doubled over with laughter.  
  
Hermione shook her head. They would never change. Same lame jokes. Same juvenile personality...same looks...  
  
Ron had just stopped laughing. He caught Hermione watching and gave her a prize winning smile. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.  
  
This was going to be a most interesting year.....  
  
*=-  
  
Draco felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He seemed to be lacking oxygen. His ribs were about to burst open. He felt as if he were choking.  
  
Perhaps, it was the brightness of the day's sun? The multitude of people crowding through the streets? The heavy and large cloak he was wearing? Or, maybe...just maybe it was.....  
  
" Pansy would you get the hell away from me! Your about to sufficate me to my grave!"  
  
Pansy flinched at Draco's sudden outburst of cries. She had been on him like a lion to its cubs. In other words....she was right on top of him. Her arms embracing him tightly. She was stuck to him like glue.  
  
Draco sighed in utter relief. He felt himself begin to breathe freely once again. His nose scrunched up as if recieving a foul odor of rotten fish.  
  
*Ughh....her gross perfume is stuck to me! I smell like fucking pu---*  
  
" Oh so sorry Draco! Will you forgive me? Don't frown your little pretty face at me....please?" Pansy cooed.  
  
" Just don't touch me! It's getting hot in here."  
  
Pansy pouted for a while than calming down realizing Draco Malfoy was serious. She knew better than to further his anger. He had self-control but was ticked off easily--you didn't want to mess with him when true rage arrised. Hell would come with it.  
  
*As, if it was my choice to have been betrothed....I was promised to him....what is he angry about!? I did not have a say into either.....*  
  
Pansy's face lost all color. This made Draco a bit suspicious. Was the girl trying to make him feel bad so he could sleep with her? How absolutely moronic and low.  
  
No one dared to speak and so both continued to walk on. Draco became a bit tense at Pansy's puzzling silence. No matter what that girl's mouth kept going--never stopping for a second. How was it possible for her to keep silent for so long?  
  
Draco was stumped.  
  
* Like it matters......who cares if she's silent or not? It's better for me anyway.*  
Throughout, the whole day Pansy had kept peace. No sound had come from her mouth. Both, had been for atleast three hours going from store to store. They had baught everything top quality. Robes, books, cauldrons, etc.  
  
" It's time to go home." Draco anounced at the end of the day.  
  
Pansy frowned at the remark. He sounded unhappy of the simple idea of going back home. Why should he? He had everything he wanted....money being the most. She had a sudden urge to question him but thought better of it.  
  
*He'll probably say I'm stupid....it's better if I remain mute.*  
  
" You're right. Well...I guess I will be seeing you at school. Goodbye."  
  
Pansy stood on her toes and gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek. This, taking him by surprise. Wasn't she going to force her lips on his own? Ever since he scolded her....she had been acting strange.  
  
" Bye." Draco gave a curt farewell.  
  
Pansy waved and flooed back home.  
  
" I guess I should be heading back home also......"  
*=-  
  
Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. He had been waiting hours for Draco to get home. There, were deep matters to discuss about. Where was the damned boy now!?  
  
He slammed his fist against his office table. Voldemort would not be all too pleased to find out Draco wasn't willing to serve his purpose. He just HAD to do this. No one else was fitting enough for the assignment than him......they had to crack Potter......and lure to darkness.....even if it took a mudblood's life to do so!  
  
SWOOSH!  
  
A faint sound reached Lucius Malfoy's ears. He had acute hearing and could hear anything a mile away. He stood still waiting for the right moment to arrive before turning around.  
  
" Father."  
  
On cue, Lucius grinned and turned slowly around. His cold-hallow gray eyes met Draco's very own pair of gray orbs. His face blank--betraying nothing of what was about to happen.  
  
But, Draco knew.  
  
Besides, torturing Mudbloods....he had another hobby.  
  
SLASH!  
  
Blood covered Draco's smooth pale face. His eyes twitching a bit. He knew this would happen...and had been prepared to take his Father's blow. He raised his face to look straight into his Father's own eyes. He still bared dignity. It was all he had.  
  
And, no one was about to take it away from him. No burn--no blow--nor anything else.  
  
Lucius glared at Draco--taking his lack of shrieks and plea's as insolence. How dare he! *I'll show him to respect me!*  
  
After, quite a series of furious blows, Lucius stopped. Draco was now covered with many cuts that had blood oozing out uncontrolably. If, this alarmed Lucius, he sure didn't show it. Instead, he sat calmly on his luxorious armchair, drinking fine red wine from a glass pitcher.  
  
Draco, mustering all strength capable of recovering, stretched himself slowly against the wall and stood. Even, when his balance was faltering and body aching with bruises he faced his (rather amused) Father.  
  
*Like, I'm going to let him enjoy himself with my torture....*  
  
Lucius chuckled loudly.  
  
" Don't be a fool boy! What are you trying to prove by standing so bloodied and with disrepair? Have you no shame? I guess not."  
  
*Knowing him.....he won't dare refuse my Lord's desire. After all, whi is so firm that cannot be seduced?*  
  
" Now. We must discuss about your assignment on seducing our dear little mudblood.....your going to do it.....unless you desire to sleep for eternity......"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Temptation Sarrow~  
  
I know....too much dialogue. Sorry. There, was less narration than I would have liked but...oh well. If, you are annoyed by this than...give me a flame. Btw, do you know how to italicize?  
  
* " Who is so firm that cannot be seduced?"  
  
--Cassius From " Julius Caesar " 


End file.
